


Kara Singer Adventures

by SuperFlarrowLover



Series: Kara Singer Adventures [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Kara Danvers, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Kara Zor-El landed she was found by Bobby Singer who adopts her.  Over the years she befriends Sam and Dean Winchester. After Jessica dies she joins Sam and Dean to find their father.Supergirl Au/Supernatural Au
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Bobby Singer, Kara Danvers & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Kara Danvers/Sam Winchester
Series: Kara Singer Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761958
Kudos: 3





	1. Pilot Part 1

**DEO**

Kara had just come back from interrogating a criminal. When she entered a man named Hank Henshaw stepped in front of her. 

"Did he say anything?" Henshaw asked "Just like all the other aliens he didn't say a word." Kara admitted "It's been a long day, go home and get some rest we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Henshaw said 

** Kara's Apartment **

It was late at night. Kara was asleep in her bed. Kara wakes up when she hears a noise coming from her kitchen. Kara lazily gets out of her bed.

Kara starts walking towards her kitchen. Once she enters the kitchen no one was there. Kara was about to head back to bed when she felt someone grab her. 

The attacker puts her arm behind her back. 

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Kara said.

Kara kicks the attacker's leg and punches him in his stomach. Still holding the hand she runs up the wall and lands perfectly on her feet. She then flips him over. Kara grabs the attacker throws him up to the ceiling. The attacker falls down. 

Kara was about to punch her attacker in the face when it spoke. 

"Whoa, hey, it's me!" The person yelled "Dean?" Kara asked "Yeah." Dean groaned painfully as he got up. Kara smacks Dean in his face. "What the hell?!" Dean yelled "What's the matter with you?!" Kara yelled "I'm sorry!" Dean yelled 

"You've literally lost your mind." Kara said "Well I wouldn't say that." Dean said cocky"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, getting annoyed. "My father's been missing for a few days and he hasn't called back." Dean explained. Kara eyes widened. "I need your help finding him." Dean said 

"Is it just me you need?" Kara asked "No, I have Sam with me in the Impala." Dean said "Wow, can't believe you managed to convince him." Kara said "I'll explain when we get on the road." Dean said

Dean starts walking towards her door but Kara wasn't moving. 

"Are you coming?" Dean asked "I can try, but you know my job with the DEO, they need me." Kara stated. "I'll be in touch." Dean said

** CatCo **

Kara had walked into CatCo.

Winn walks up to her. "Wow you look tired this morning." he said. "I had a friend over last night, he was completely drunk." Kara said "What like a boyfriend?" Winn asked "He's more like a childhood friend." Kara answered 

Kara was walking to her desk when she sees someone she never thought she ever going to see again. 

"Sam?" Kara asked. Sam turns around to see Kara. "Kara." Sam said. Kara runs to Sam so she could hug him. "Oh my god!" Kara yelled "It's so good to see you." Sam said "It's been four years." Kara said "I know." Sam said

"Do you know a place where we can talk?" Sam asked "I know a place." Kara said. Kara grabs her stuff so they can leave.

** S,UVNDOM **

Kara and Sam sat down so they could talk. 

"I just still can't believe how you managed to survive being on your own." Kara said "I would've called you or Bobby but then they'd probably tell dad where I was so..." 

"Hey I get it especially with Dean, he'd probably search the world to look for you." Kara said 

"Even though you are going to look for your dad with Dean, how are you going to do school?" Kara asked "Well I told Dean that once we find him i'm heading back to Stanford." Sam said 

"I get that's not that's not the only reason you came to see me huh?" Kara asked 'We wanted you to come with us to look for him for some reason Dean thinks we could really use you." Sam said "It's probably because of my connections that I have." Kara said"I didn't want to do it either but, you know Dean." Sam said "I told Dean that i'll think about it you know about my job with CatCo." Kara said 

Kara's phone rang. "And that's her right now." Kara said "I kind of feel sorry for you being Cat Grants assistant." Sam said "When are you guys leaving?" Kara asked "Probably tomorrow." Sam said "I'll have an answer for you by the end of the night." Kara said 

They both get out of their chair and hug each other.

** DEO **

Kara arrives at the DEO, where she is greeted by a slightly angry Hank. 

"Where were you?" Hank asked "Hello to you too." Kara said. Hank glares at her. "I was out with an old friend okay, what's going on?" Kara asked "While you were out with your friend we got a call about another prisoner escaping from Fort Rozz, agents Danvers and Schott tried to stop it but got injured in the progress." Hank explained 

"Are they okay?" Kara asked. "Alex will be fine but Winn was severely injured in battle." Hank said 

** DEO Infirmary  **

Kara runs into the Infirmary where she sees Alex and Winn laying in bed. 

"Oh my god." Kara said "Hey Kara." Winn said. 

Kara walks over to their beds.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Kara said "It wasn't your fault Kara." Alex said "But it is if i'd never hanged out with Sam none of this would've happened." Kara said "We all make mistakes." Winn said "I will find the alien who did this you guys, I promise." Kara said 

With that Kara walks out of the infirmary. 

"Do you have any idea what kind of alien we're dealing with?" Kara asked "I don't know." Hank answered 

"It looked supernatural, Winn claims that he saw a person with black eyes and had pinned someone against the wall." Hank said 

Kara's eyes lit up. She knew exactly what it was. She had to call Sam and Dean. 

"Excuse me Hank I need to take a call." Kara said "Make it quick

Kara walks away from Hank and grabs her phone to call Sam and Dean.

"Dean." Kara said "Hey, Kara." Dean said "What's up?" 

"I have a case for you guys." Kara said "It better be good." Dean said "My friend Winn saw a guy with black eyes and he magically killed a person with using his hand to snap his neck." 

Kara's eyes widened she knew what it was. Hank looks at her. 

"You know what it is don't you?" Hank asked 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kara said 

Kara flies out of the DEO.

** Sam & Dean's Apartment **

Dean was out getting their dinner. Sam was on his computer finding a case, when he heard a knock on his door. 

Sam grabs his gun just in case it was a monster. He opens the door to see Kara.

"Hey Sam, can I come in?" Dean asked 

"Sure." Sam said 

Sam opens the door wide and let Kara in. 

"You thought about coming with us?" Sam asked 

"I have thought about it and yes I will go with you guys but that's not the reason I came over here." Kara said "Earlier today my friends Winn and Alex saw something supernatural. Winn claims the person had black eyes, magically pinned them against the wall and snapped an agent's neck." 

"Sounds like a demon." Sam said 

"Think you and Dean are up to it?" She asked

"We'll be there." Sam said 

"Good, i'll see you tomorrow." Kara said

Kara gets up and leaves their room just Dean arrives. 


	2. Pilot Part 2

Kara arrives just as the Impala gets there. Sam and Dean get out of the car.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sam asked

"This place is not to far from my place." Kara lied

"She's right it's not." Dean said 

Kara pulls Dean aside as Sam keeps walking.

"Look my boss Hank Henshaw will be here so please try not to be an asshole to him." Kara said

"You know I can't promise that." Dean said smirking.

"You haven't told Sam about my powers have you?" She asked

"Nope." Dean said "Do you think we should tell Sam about your powers because this is getting old." 

"I want to tell Sam as much as you do but right now we have a case to solve." Kara said

Kara and Dean arrive at the scene.

"What's the theory?" Sam asked

"Honestly we don't know." Hank said "Serial murder, kidnapping ring." 

"Well that is exactly the kind of crap police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean insulted

Sam steps on his foot.

"Thanks for your time." Kara said 

As they were walking away Dean smacks Sam's head.

"What was that for?" Sam asked

"Why did you step on my foot?" Dean asked

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Kara asked

"Come on they don't really know what's going on." 

"We're all alone on this and if we're gonna find Dad, we gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean told Kara and Sam.

A man clears his throat. "Can I help you guys?" he asked

"No, sir. We were just leaving." Kara said 

"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." Dean said

Sam, Dean, and Kara arrive at a movie theater.

"i'll bet you that's her." Dean said

"Yeah." Sam said

"You must be Amy." Kara said

"Yeah." Amy said

"Troy told us. We're his aunt and uncles. I'm Dean. This is Sammy. And that's Kara." Dean said

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy said

"This is going to end bad." Kara whispered to Sam.

"That's Troy. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean said

"So we're looking for him too... and we're kind of asking around." Sam said

"Hey, are you okay?" A woman asked

"Yeah." Amy said

"Mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Kara asked

Kara, Dean, and Sam were sitting down with Amy in a diner.

"I was on the phone with Tony. He was driving home. He said he would call me back. And... he never did." Amy explained 

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Kara asked

"No. Nothing I can remember." Amy said

"I like your necklace." Kara said

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents." Amy said

Amy laughs

"Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." Amy said

Kara and Sam laugh.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil." Kara explained

"It's really powerful. I mean, if you really believe in that kind of thing." Sam finished

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean said

Dean takes his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leans forward.

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Dean said

Amy and Rachel look at each other.

"What is it?" Dean asked 

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel 

Dean and Sam speak in chorus." What do they talk about?"

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel explained 

Dean looks at Sam and Kara, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding. 

"Well, supposedly she's still out there." Rachel said

Sam nods. 

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." Rachel explained

Sam, Dean, and Kara look at each other.

Library

A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. Dean clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". 

Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the Same response. Sam is sitting next to him, watching.

"Let me try." Sam said

Dean smacks Sam's hand. 

"I got it." Dean said

Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over. 

"Dude!" Dean hits Sam in the shoulder. 

"You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah." Dean said

"So maybe it's not murder." Kara said

"Sam replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". 

Dean and Kara glance at Sam. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Kara said

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked

"Yeah." Sam said

"What?" Dean asked

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam read

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Hm."

The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died. 

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Kara read

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked

Dean, Kara, and Sam walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river. 

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Kara said

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked

Sam looks over at Dean. 

Well, he's chasing the Same story and we're chasing him." Dean said

Dean continues walking. Sam follows. 

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean said

Sam stops. 

"Dean, Kara, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday- " Sam said

Dean turns around. 

"Monday. Right. The interview." Dean said

"Yeah." Sam said

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some Lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean said

"Maybe. Why not? " Sam asked

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Kara asked

Sam steps closer. 

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam said

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean said

Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows. 

"And who's that?" Sam asked

"You're one of us." Kara said

"No. No offense Kara, but I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam said

"You have a responsibility to- "

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Sam said

Dean grabs Sam by the collar. "Hey! Stop!" Kara yelled

Dean shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said

Dean releases Sam and walks away. Kara sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Sam. Dean." Kara said

Sam and Dean come to stand next to Kara. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam, Kara, and Dean run to the railing and look over.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked

"I don't know." Sam said

Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. Dean, Kara, and Sam turn to look. 

"What the-" Dean said

"Who's driving your car?" Kara asked

Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam and Kara glance at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run. 

"Dean? Kara? Go! Go!" Sam yelled

The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, Sam, Kara, and Dean dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.


End file.
